I Love You
by khoopakhoop
Summary: An Insane Doctor, a Hypnosis device, Friends, Lovers, Enemies, etc. I don't know what to put here but just keep in mind there will be feels as I deem them. I would say this is one good work. Warning. There will be quite a bit of swearing.


**(Hello, I'm back to writing from quite a break, this is going to be what I would call a feel fic so yeah, tell me if you cried cause I thought long and hard and planned quite a bit while I was still writing my first fic. So shall we begin?)**

"Hahaha... AHAHAHAAHAHHAAH! AT LONG LAST I HAVE COMPLETED THE ULTIMATE HYPNOSIS DEVICE! With this... I can even control the CPUs without lowering their Shares! FANTASTIC! Now... Time to test it and get some collateral damage... Now the test subject..." The Insane Doctor turned his head around and looked at the wall behind him, it was covered with photographs, he smirked and let out a chuckle then laughed maniacally, soon his plan will be set into motion and his ultimate goal in sights.

Neptune and Noire's relationship is somewhat... Special... With Neptune's almost constant teases to Noire and her tsun-tsun attitude towards those teases, it's all fun and games for Neptune since the enjoyment factor is Noire's rather extreme reactions which won't be as extreme if they were a couple, such is the reason why Neptune doesn't want to advance this relationship further even though she likes Noire, but she doesn't know about the other's feelings towards her.

"Haaa!" Noire sliced down on the monster she was engaged in combat with, as she hit it, the mob went flying into the air before dissipating, "And that's the last one..." She sighed in relief, she was out monster hunting, doing quests and gaining shares, but one thing was different today, Neptune was with her in this little venture, she wiped her brow with a handkerchief and looked towards Neptune's last known direction, "Hey! Where are you Neptune? Shouldn't you be up front with me here?!" She shouted towards her general direction.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Help me!" A cry for help was heard instead of a reply.

'Huh?" Noire who was looking at the path behind her soon saw an approaching dust cloud, she squinted hard, trying to make out what was coming this way.

"Help me Noire! This damn mob's chasing me!" Neptune cried and chasing her was an Old Dragon.

"Sigh... How'd you get into this kind of trouble... _Lace Ribbon Dance!_ " Noire used one of her skills on the Dragon and sliced it in half before it dissipated.

"Haha... Thanks Noirey." Neptune said cheekily.

"It's not like I did it for you!" Noire blushed and said her reply.

"Ya ya that's what you always say Noirey." Neptune made a smug face and replied.

Noire blushed even harder and then turned around and left.

"Hey! You're not gonna leave me here are ya?" Neptune shouted.

Noire regaining her composure, said "We're done here anyway why'd you wanna stay here longer? Get attacked again?" smugly.

"Ahh you're right." Neptune clapped and swiftly joined Noire.

-Two days later-

Noire was out buying groceries from the market when she was tapped on the shoulder, she turned behind and she saw a man wearing a lab coat, holding what looks like a camera in his hands.

"Excuse me miss but would you like your photograph taken, or do you mind at all?" The man asked.

"Eh no, I've got better things to do than get my photo taken, and even if I wanted to, I'd go to a real photographer, not some shady dude wearing a lab coat." Noire declined and slowly walked away.

"But miss please, it'll only take awhile, a few minutes will do." The man begged.

"I'm telling you no." Noire declined again, "And please stop following me you creep!" Noire said to him with a stern tone.

'But mi-"

"Nuh uh, sorry." Noire declined again and went off.

" _So playing hard to get are we huh? I see how it goes._ " He thought to himself, before walking back the way he came and smirking, planning a new plan to control Noire with his hypnosis device.

" _Ugh what was with that creep? He's giving me the shivers... Best not to think about it._ " Noire thought before quickening her pace.

Two days have passed after that encounter and there was a press conference, it was to interview Noire and find potential slips of new information on her, cameras were flashing and the crowd was making noise.

Noire walked in and sat down, taking a breath to calm herself and she began talking.

It was quite a long conference and many questions were asked and answered, it was quite a buzz and Noire got tired real quick, as she walked back through the door, she saw a reporter which looks like the man in the lab coat she saw two days ago.

"Say cheese~" He said before he shot the "Photo". After the blinding flash, he saw standing there, a Hypnotized Noire, eyes glazed over.

"Hehehehehe... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! I HAVE HYPNOTIZED A CPU! THIS! IS! THE BEST DAY... EVER!" The Insane Doctor laughed long and hard before turning back to Noire, standing there, awaiting orders.

"Activate HDD." He ordered and Noire immediately transformed into Goddess form.

"Now... Go and destroy Planeptune."

"Yes Sir." Noire replied in a monotone voice to the command and jumped, punching a hole through the ceiling before flying in the direction of Planeptune.

"Yes... My plan is now in action... MY PLAN TO DESTROY THE NATIONS AND RULE THE WHOLE CONTINENT! AHAHAHAHAHAH!" The Insane Doctor laughed.

-Planeptune-

" _Infinite Slash!_ " Noire cried out her EXE Drive move, slicing through the scenery of Planeptune, buildings were destroyed, smoke was rising up into the air, fire, ash and dust were dancing in the skies, the citizens of Planeptune were screaming, running around in a mass panic, innocents were killed, there was total carnage.

"Huwah? An enemy attack?" Neptune rushed to the window panes where Nepgear and Histoire were.

"It would seem so, someone is attacking Planeptune." Histoire said in her tuxedo manner of speech.

"I see someone whizzing around!" Nepgear shouted.

"Let me see!" Neptune took hold of Nepgear's binoculars and looked around, whizzing around was some bright lines of light blue, and the attack pattern of the attacker looked somewhat similiar.

"Neptune! What do we do?" Nepgear asked beginning to panic.

"I'll handle the attacker, you go help the civilians." Neptune began issuing orders but then.

" _Crash!_ " The glass panes broke from a shockwave and everyone was sent flying back.

As Neptune opened her eyes, the Basilicom was in a mess and floating in front of where the windows were, she saw a lone figure.

It was Noire.

"Noire!" Neptune shouted.

"Noire?!" Nepgear and Histoire (Who is still alive thankfully) exclaimed in shock.

"Noire! Why in Planeptune's name would you do this?! Noire!" Neptune shouted to her friend.

"..."

"Neptune." Nepgear said to her sister.

"It's okay follow the plan Nepgear." Neptune calmly said despite the flurry of emotions inside her.

"Noire!" Neptune tried calling out to her friend again.

"..." No response was heard.

"Tch. Noire! Have you forgotten who I am?! I'm Neptune! The one who teases you! Your friend and ally! What's gotten into you?! Can you even hear me? Answer me please!" Neptune shouted towards Noire.

"..." No response

"No..." Neptune was about to call out again before Noire swung her sword, creating a shock wave sending Neptune back flying.

"Ach!" Neptune slammed against the wall, making a dent in it before she fell on the floor.

"Histy, run." Neptune said to Histoire whilst getting back up as Noire drew closer to Neptune. "I'll be fine just go."

"But..."

"I said go! Now!" Neptune shouted back on which Histoire swiftly flew off.

Noire was looking down on Neptune who was on one knee, emotionless. "If my words can't reach you I dunno what can, but please Noire try to remember." Neptune said to Noire looking up, "And while you're remembering, I'll beat you back to who you once were!" Neptune shouted as she transformed into Purple Heart, their swords clashed and Neptune broke off before swinging hard at Noire, who backed off into the skies. "I won't let you run!" Neptune said before pursuing Noire.

Nepgear was in HDD form, flying around at a low altitude, looking around for people in need, she has directed those capable of moving to the nearest shelter where they will at least be safe, she looked up into the sky to see her sister and Noire clashing swords, she doesn't know what made Noire this was and neither does Neptune, but she believes her sister can turn Noire back to whom she once was, and she continued with her mission.

The sounds of swords clashing rang through the air, as they parried, attacked, blocked, dodged and countered each other's attacks, Neptune continued trying to talk Noire back to her senses. "Noire! Remember the times we did things together! Like eating pudding! Squabbling over small things! Defeating monsters!" Neptune shouted to Noire who garnered no response. "What about our adventures together?! Do they mean nothing to you right now?! Answer me!" Neptune swung down but Noire blocked it, on which Neptune and Noire shared eye contact, she noticed her eyes looked dead, glazed over, emotionless, and seemed to be under one's control. Deep in her thoughts Noire swung back and sent Neptune upwards, Neptune flew quite a ways up before stopping and charging back down to face Noire again.

The Insane Doctor was in his helicopter, making his way to Planeptune to see the carnage and destruction brought upon by Lastation's CPU, and in the horizon, he could still see the pinnacle of the Planeptune Basilicom, he was rather annoyed by that but he saw smoke trails rising up from many places, he smirked and flew faster, wanting to see the end of Planeptune.

"Ha! Yah! Drei!" Neptune swung back and forth and Noire just blocked everything without effort, Neptune was getting tired, but if she stopped now, she'll never get to see the one she loved back to normal, and so she continued on, slashing, parrying, blocking, dodging and countering, and off in the corner of her eye, she saw trees rustling, then spinning blades, she backed off, just to see a helicopter, with a person inside it.

"Hello Goddess of Planeptune." The Insane Doctor said through the speaker.

"Who are you? And what have you done to Noire?!" Neptune angrily asked, clutching her sword.

"Oh silly me I've forgot to introduce myself, I am known as the Mad Doctor, but I prefer Insane as it sounds better. And what about your friend? Well she's been hypnotized if you can't tell by now."

"Why did you do this to her?!" Neptune, getting more frustrated, asked.

"Why for world domination of course! What else?" He smugly said.

"Why you bastard!" Neptune cursed as she charged for the Helicopter, the Insane Doctor snapped his fingers and Noire came up to block him.

"Nuh uh uh, not so fast my lady, you'll have to beat your friend first." He taunted Neptune.

"Tch." Neptune pondered for awhile, trying to plan out the best method of attack.

"Hmm, if I can't attack head on then..." Neptune mumbled. "What if I..." She mumbled as she backed off away from the Helicopter.

"Hmm?! What's this? Are you that much of a coward and running away?! I won't let you! Go! Attack!." The Doctor issued new orders to attack Neptune on which Noire complied without hesitation.

Noire surged forward towards Neptune, closing the distance between them, she then noticed Neptune stopped moving back but instead moving forward, as they moved past each other Noire fell for Neptune's trap, Neptune grabbed her thighs and mid range and positioned Noire in front of her before wrapping her legs around Noire's neck. Neptune gained more altitude as Noire struggled to break free, and then, deciding on the optimal altitude. Neptune descended. With Noire's head below her legs, most of the impact will be dealt and kept in the head, dealing a huge and painful blow to her which may result in a concussion or maybe worse, death.

Nepgear was looking at the conjoined figure of her sister and Noire plummeting, she was close to finishing the rescue work and once she was done, she could help her sister bring back Noire and take down that helicopter, she saw as the figure descended and disappeared, moments later, a shock wave was felt but not strong enough to blow away even the lightest of people, Nepgear was worried but she had to handle the task she was given first.

On impact, a crater was formed, Noire's head bent forward, the pain was colossal, Neptune stood up and laid Noire on the floor, she could still see signs that she was alive which was what she intended to do, and she looked up at the helicopter with the intent to kill, The Insane Doctor panicked and began preparations for a swift retreat but...

" _Clank!_ " The sound of metal being skewered into the vehicle could be heard, the Insane Doctor looked towards the source of the sound and saw the hilt of Neptune's sword sticking into the rotor.

"Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep, critical engine failure, please evacuate." The console said as the helicopter spiraled into the forest, on the last second he ejected and slowly fell into the forest.

" _Ah... I'm safe for now, but once this touches the ground I'm gonna make my escape and..._ " Before he could finish his thought, the parachute strings were sliced and he fell down.

"My My what do we have here Compa?"

"Yes Iffy, it's a bad guy!"

"Alright Mister you have some questions you need to answer."

The Insane Doctor could hear two voices but could not discern who before he passed out.

When he awoken, he felt as if his face got slapped a bajillion times and stood in front of him was Neptune.

"Alright mister... Tell us what is your reason for casting Hypnosis on Noire and your reason for attacking Planeptune." Neptune began questioning in her Matured voice added with such a stern tone that it could be misinterpreted for the tone she used when trying to kill him.

"..."

"I won't say it again mister, you'd better own up or your life's on the line." Neptune threatened.

"I just want to rule Gamindustri..."

"But you do seem to realize that without us goddesses, it won't work right? It won't be Gamindustri." IF continued on.

"I want to rule because I don't want to feel worthless! I don't want to feel weak nor do I want to feel powerlessness."

"Is that your only reason?" Neptune questioned further.

"Almost... But I want to get rid of all of you! Because most of you don't do SHIT! Especially you! Noire does everything! She's strong yet I also want her gone! I want to liberate her from the workload as well!"

"But that's not ruling Gamindustri..." Compa said after a long silence.

"Exactly... I just want to liberate gaming as a whole..."

"But why?!" All three said in sync to his response.

"Because... It destroys people, relationships and most of society! In the past when there were no video games, people interacted! They had fun and enjoyed every little game! Now almost everyone is "Oh fuck you you feeder.", "Fuck you too.", "You dragged the whole team down.", etc."

"But you said almost everyone right?" IF responded.

"Yeah... But it's enough of a reason to get rid of you all!" As he said that Neptune got pulled behind and saw a sword of black and blue.

"N-Noire..."

 _*slap*_ "If that's what you think then you should just die! Or reconsider everything in a cell! I'm sure you've enjoyed games before everything went wrong!"

"I did but- !"

"Haa!" IF punched him in the face, "Then play those games that did not go wrong!"

"But I can't! They'll all go wrong!"

"Fuck off with that logic! If you think that's the case, why do you think people still play games when they might go haywire?! They play because they **ENJOY PLAYING THEM!** You were one of them too! Rekindle that fire to enjoy the games you once enjoyed or play other games that you've yet to try! You got it you bastard?!" IF grabbed the Doctor by the collar and lifted him up

"Kuh!"

"Now tell me... Where is that Hypnosis device?"

"Heh... It's in a Black Box..." The Doctor shakily pointed at the location of the crash site still bound by rope.

"Come on Compa lets find it!" Iffy told Compa and began running. "Hold her there Neppy! We'll be back soon!"

"You guys better hurry! She could slice off my neck at any moment!" Neptune shouted but was pulled back by Noire.

"I've been defeated... Sigh... I guess that's it for my life... Now I'll be hanged for controlling a CPU and destroying a town..." The Doctor sighed and said remorsefully. "My daughter... I'll be with you soon enough..."

"Your... Daughter?" Neptune asked, intrigued by his sudden words.

"Oh... I didn't mention that just now... The main reason for my hatred of Games..."

"..."

"Was that it took away my daughter's life."

Neptune was shocked by this revelation, his daughter, killed by games? How was it so?

"Well." He continued, "She was an addict, or close to one I would say, when she was away from the game I would go and see what was it like, and these "MOBA"s had chat systems and I constantly see my daughter being bullied on. To me she seemed fine, but one day I worked late and came home to see the door opened, she could never had went downstairs without a good reason, so I went up to the roof, and when I got there all I saw..." Tears began forming around his eyes, "Her pink bunny slippers I got her for one of her birthdays."

"Hey! We found it!" IF's voice could be heard from the path to the site.

"Is this it mister?" Compa asked.

"Yeah.. but..." before he finished, IF broke it into two.

"Noire should be fine no- ?!" IF turned to look at Noire and Neptune to find Noire in the same stance with her blade around Neptune's neck.

"But... How..."

"You did not let me finish, I rigged it so that the Hypnosis can only be cancelled by the host's suicide or death..."

"You did what?!" Neptune's eyes widened as she heard the solution.

"Then that means..."

"Neppy's gonna have to kill Noire?!"

The situation was critical now, either way, Noire had to die but.

"I don't wanna kill her! She's my friend! She's our friend!" Neptune cried out in distress.

"Sadly that's the way to go... I'm sorry. But I have one final request."

"What is it?" IF asked brandishing her Qatars.

"Kill me first."

"Gladly." IF said cold-heartedly as she pierced his heart.

"Finally... My life is over... Melissa... Daddy's going to be with you now... Forever..." H The Doctor said as he fell lifeless onto the ground.

Taking the chance, Neptune sent an elbow to Noire's stomach and quickly materialized her sword and knocked Noire's sword off her hands before pushing Noire down.

Looking down at Noire, Neptune had tears forming in her eyes, she was about to kill the one she loved so dearly, she hesitated for a bit, before bringing down her blade to Noire's heart. Blood gushed out of the wound as well as Noire's mouth as she coughed out blood while returning to normal form. Her eyes were no longer saying she was under control and Neptune deactivated HDD and lifted her sword out.

"I'm... Sorry... Neptune..." Noire apologized and hugged Neptune, tears forming.

"Don't be sorry you dolt." Neptune replied sniffing.

"I... Truly am... Sorry..."

"Don't say sorry! After all that we've been through you're parting me with an apology?"

"Sorry... But... Before I go... I want to say something..."

"What is it Noire?"

"I Love You Neptune..."

"I Love You too..." Neptune said crying.

"There, there... Thank Goodness I was able to tell you *Cough* How I felt... And how you felt... Before I go..."

*Sob Sob*

"Come on Neptune, stop crying, I won't be able to rest peacefully if the last face I see of you is you crying..."

"B-but..."

"Smile for me... Neptune..."

"Y-yes..."

"I'm feeling... Very... Weak now.."

"N-no... Noire..."

"It's time for me to go..."

"Noire no..."

"I'm sorry Neptune, and I love you, I will always love you, Darling... Also please take care of Uni for me... She's still young and now needs to run Lastation..."

"Okay... I will" Neptune promised.

"I Love You, my dear Neptune..."

"I Love you too..."

As they said their final words, they shared a kiss.

As Neptune broke free, Noire's arms fell and her head tilted to the right, she stopped breathing as Neptune held her lifeless body.

"Norie? Noire are you there? Norie? Please don't go after you said those things to me... NOIRE!" Neptune screamed as she cried, tears streaming down her face. Nepgear was watching from a distance, feeling heavy hearted, tears down her face. Uni has yet to know the events that occurred here, but she will know soon enough.

The funeral was held the very next day, everyone was wearing black, Uni was crying and Nepgear was beside her consoelling her, Neptune was crying as well, as time passed, citizens of each nation along with Blanc and Vert came along to pay respects to Lastation's beloved CPU, one by one, wishes were given for Uni as well as condolences. As the time passed, less people came and soon no one else came at all, as the mourners departed, all that was left were Uni and Neptune.

"Uni I think you should go back..." Neptune told Uni.

"No... I think I'll stay here beside Noire..." Uni replied back.

"It's not good for you, go on..."

"But..." Uni's plea was useless as she was shooed away by Neptune, she looked back one more time to see Neptune waving her good bye, and she walked off.

Neptune returned to looking at Noire's gravestone, she muttered a few words before walking off, further into the graveyard, where she stopped by the Doctor, his daughter and his wife's graves, no one came to his funeral but Neptune, she placed three cups of pudding in front of the graves, muttered something and returned back to where Noire's grave was, she put another cup of pudding down and walked away. Determined to grant Noire's final wishes and raise Uni to be a fine CPU.

 **(Well that was long, and arduous, I spent quite a while planning this and wrote all of this in separate days so I don't think I rushed as much, I tried to make it so feels will be felt but I'll just wait for reviews on how this is done and if feels were felt... I have nothing more to write so... Please, review, and thank you for reading.)**


End file.
